The monoamine dopamine acts via two families of GPCRs to modulate motor function, reward mechanisms, cognitive processes and other physiological functions. Specifically, dopamine is acting upon neurons via D1-like, comprising dopamine D1 and D5, receptors which couple mainly to the Gs G-protein and thereby stimulate cAMP production, and D2-like, which comprise D2, D3 and D4, receptors which couple to Gi/qG-proteins and which attenuate cAMP production. These receptors are widely expressed in different brain regions. In particular, D1 receptors are involved in numerous physiological functions and behavioural processes. D1 receptors are, for instance, involved in synaptic plasticity, cognitive function and goal-directed motor functions, but also in reward processes. Due to their role in several physiological/neurological processes, D1 receptors have been implicated in a variety of disorders including cognitive and negative symptoms in schizophrenia, cognitive impairment related to classical antipsychotic therapy, impulsivity, attention disorder with hyperactivity (ADHD), Parkinson's disease and related movement disorders, Huntington's disease dementia with Lewy Body, Alzheimer's disease, age-related cognitive decline, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), drug addiction sleep disorders, apathy
It has proven difficult to develop orally-bioavailable small molecules targeting D1 receptors. D1 agonists developed so far are characterized by a catechol moiety and their clinical use has therefore been limited to invasive therapies. Achieving sufficient selectivity has also been challenging due to the high degree of homology in the ligand binding site between dopamine receptors subtypes (e.g. dopamine D1 and D5). Also, D1 agonists are associated with potentially limiting adverse events including dyskinesia and hypotension. In addition, the use of D1 receptor agonists has been associated with the development of tolerance in animal models.
There is therefore a need to design new agents that do not contain a catechol moiety and that could modulate D1 receptors at a novel site to improve selectivity and reduce some side effects.
There has been much interest in the identification of allosteric modulators of GPCRs, both as tools to understand receptor mechanisms and as potential therapeutic agents. GPCRs represent the largest family of cell-surface receptors and a large number of marketed drugs directly activate or block signaling pathways mediated by these receptors. However, for some GPCRs (e.g. peptide receptors), it has proven challenging to develop small molecules or to achieve sufficient selectivity due to the high degree of homology in the ligand binding site between subtypes (e.g. dopamine D1 and D5 or D2 and D3). Accordingly, much drug research has shifted to the identification of small molecules which target sites distinct from the orthosteric natural agonist. Ligands which bind to these sites induce a conformational change in the GPCR thereby allosterically modulating the receptor function. Allosteric ligands have a diverse range of activities including the ability to potentiate (positive allosteric modulator, PAM) or attenuate (negative allosteric modulator, NAM) the effects of the endogenous ligand, by affecting affinity and/or efficacy. As well as subtype selectivity, allosteric modulators can present other potential advantages from a drug discovery perspective such as a lack of direct effect or intrinsic efficacy; only potentiating the effect of the native transmitter where and when it is released; reduced propensity for inducing desensitization arising from constant exposure to an agonist as well as reduced propensity to induce target-related side-effects.